Contemporary techniques for placing cardiac electrodes at selected locations suitable for sensing and pacing the heart commonly rely upon intravascular placement of an electrode within the left ventricle. Electrode placements by such techniques are not site specific but are only generally oriented within the region of the left ventricle of the heart. More specific electrode placement within the posterior lateral aspect of the heart between the mid-portion of the ventricle and the base of the heart would be desirable, for example, for implementing cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) on patients that may require accurate electrode placement.